


Fucking Draco

by Broken_Anchor



Series: Hermione's Speech [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Anchor/pseuds/Broken_Anchor





	Fucking Draco

Harry knew he wasn’t a cowardly Slytherin like Draco. The hat had put him in bloody Gryffindor after all, so what if a few years had passed since then. He was still the same person. He still had the same scar, fame, and dreams about Draco. Only now, he knew what he wanted.

Fucking Draco.

The whole reason he had shown up at this blasted Minister for Magic event. He growled as he strode forward and pinned Draco against a wall. Ignoring the moans coming from the blond, he crushed their lips together.

This was the best place to start.


End file.
